


savannah dyke

by soheresmyrightfinger



Series: a cautionary tale [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Depression, F/F, Homophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, d-slur, idk how to tag just read it and you’ll figure it out, there’ll be some fluff somewhere if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soheresmyrightfinger/pseuds/soheresmyrightfinger
Summary: What if Janis was never outed?An AU of sorts in which Janis wasn't outed by Regina, but instead Cady is outed halfway through her first year at North Shore High.





	savannah dyke

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings are in the tags but the major one is suicide attempt
> 
> I'm going through some shit so I gotta write something
> 
> sorry for the angst but there's fluff in here somewhere if you squint

Cady was the new girl, fresh meat. And at North Shore, word spreads fast - especially when you're new.

"Wait, why don't I know you?" The six words that started this whole mess.

"I'm new here, I used to be homeschooled." 

 

\---

 

"When I was five, I fell in love, it didn't last. She ran from me, literally ran from me, and being Kenyan she ran fast..."

 

\---

 

"So, have you seen any guys you think are cute yet?" Gretchen inquired as she, Cady and Karen sat by the "watering hole" in the mall. "Well no, but there's this girl in my homeroom, Janis Sarkisian..." She said, not knowing the storm she was about to endure. Gretchen paused, not knowing how to respond. "Huh. She used to be friends with us," she gestured to Karen and Regina, "but I don't really know what happened. Guess we just grew apart." And that was the end of that.

 

\---

 

Later, at Regina's house, Mrs. George asks her the same question, and she can't figure out why everyone keeps asking her that. Doesn't anyone have anything better to ask? "Uh, no..."

 

\---

 

Gretchen, Karen and Regina were on a three-way call when it slipped. Well, jumped would be a more accurate way to describe the way the secret came to light. "What's Cady's deal? Every time I try to talk about guys she just seems... bored." Regina said, getting ready to eat a bagel. "Maybe she's not into guys," Gretchen said nonchalantly. " _What?!_ " Regina said, making Gretchen jump. "Whaaaat?" Gretchen replied, worried now. "Are you trying to tell me that Cady Heron is some kind of _dyke_ , Gretchen? She's been in my house! I can't have a _dyke_ in my _house_."

Gretchen began to bite her nails, nervously replying, "That one day we were at the mall I asked her if there was a guy she thought was cute, and she said she thought Janis Sarkisian was cute." "What. The. Fuck." Regina said. "I've gotta go," she said, disconnecting from the call.

Karen asked softly, "What's wrong with liking girls?" Gretchen replied, "Nothing Kare. Regina just doesn't like it when girls like other girls. Doesn't mean there's anything wrong with it." "Okay," Karen chirped. "'Cause I know we like each other and I didn't want you to feel bad that Regina said that." Gretchen smiled, "You're sweet, Kare. I've gotta go. I love you." "I love you too," Karen said softly, exchanging their best kept secret.

 

\---

 

Cady was the new girl, fresh meat. And at North Shore, word spreads fast - especially when you're new.

Months later, Cady was finally beginning to adjust to public school. She smiled as she made her way into the school just like any other day, except today was different. Today the halls felt empty. Unforgiving. She didn't figure out why until she went to her locker before lunch and saw the word "DYKE" spray-painted on her locker in big black letters. Cady had never heard the word before, so she frantically pulled up her phone to google it.  _Lesbian. Offensive._ Cady felt her hands start to shake as she ran into the girl's bathroom. "I don't know if  _savannah dyke_ should be allowed in here. What if she tries to peep?" Two girls giggled as they left. Cady tried to keep it together as she went back into the bathroom stall, memories of her first day coming back to haunt her as she began to cry.

"Damian, have you seen Cady today?" Janis asked, concerned. "Hmm... Come to think of it, no I haven't. Why?" He replied. "Well, I keep hearing people call her a dyke... I'm just wondering if she's heard it. Or if she's like... okay." Damian smiled softly, "Oh you sweet little softie," prompting Janis to grimace and snap back "Don't ever call me that again." Damian rolled his eyes, dramatic as ever, replying, "whatever, let's go try to find her."

Janis and Damian made their way into the girls bathroom and heard sniffling and muffled sobs coming from the middle stall. They gave each other a knowing look, Janis whispering, "Cady?" She sniffled. "No..." Damian brought his hand up to his heart, replying, "Cady baby, open the door." The stall door opened up just a crack, prompting Janis to open it and really get a look at the redhead. "Cady..." 

"I just don't get it," she hiccuped. "What's wrong with liking girls? Why is everyone calling me... _that_ like it's some terrible thing..." Janis knelt down to bring the redhead into her arms. "Nothing, Cady. Absolutely nothing." Damian said softly. "I-I think... I think I should go home." Cady said, her voice hushed. Janis rubbed circles on her back, replying, "do you need a ride?" Cady shook her head, "I think I need to be alone." She lived within walking distance from school anyway. Janis and Damian exchanged looks once more, Janis replying, "Alright. Text us if you need anything." Cady nodded, collecting her things and getting ready to leave. 

After Cady was out of earshot, Janis looked at Damian and said, "Are you worried too or is it just me?" "No, I am too. Maybe we'll check in on her after fifth?" Janis nodded, trying to shake off the thought of her hurt friend.

 

\---

 

Cady curled up in her bed, sobbing so hard she felt like she wouldn't be able to stop. Cady hadn't heard of a lot of things while she was growing up in Kenya, but she had heard of suicide. Suicide rates had been rising in Kenya and at some point her parents had to tell her why she stopped seeing one of the boys she'd met. Cady finally gathered up the energy to get out of bed, scribbling a short note to place on her bedside table before shuffling slowly into her bathroom. She looked through the medicine cabinet, trying to figure out how to do it. She heard her phone buzzing in the other room, but texting her friends was the last thing on her mind. Cady eventually settled on a bottle of Tylenol, hoping that would do the trick. Ten minutes later, she headed to her room to reply to the texts she'd received. She got comfortable on top of her bed and unlocked her phone.

 

**group chat with janis and damian**

**janis:** hey cady I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay

 **janis:** well I know you're not okay but

 **janis:**  I guess I'm just trying to ask if you need anything

 **damian:** we love you cady and we're here for you if you need us

 **damian:** i once saw a tote bag that said "this too shall pass"

 **cady:** Thank you guys so much. For everything, really. I won't have to deal with anyone's comments after today. I love you guys so much. Whatever you do just please don't forget that

 **damian:** cady what do you mean you won't have to deal with anyone's comments after today?

 **cady:** Don't worry about it Damian, seriously

 **janis:** cady what the fuck

 **janis:** text me back right now

 **janis:** seriously I'm not fucking around cady you're scaring me

 

Janis had begun to gnaw at her nails nervously. She knew what Cady was doing. Janis had been there before and she was worried this would happen. Damian sat next to her, nervous all the same. They exchanged a look, and the next thing they knew they were running out of class and on their way to Damian's car to head over to Cady's. It wasn't far, but having the element of speed on their side made all the difference.

Janis pounded on Cady's front door. "Cady!" Damian, moving frantically along the Heron's porch, said a little too loudly, "Janis help me look for a spare key!" After finding one under the mat, the pair made their way into Cady's room, finding the girl on her bed in a daze, going in and out of consciousness and looking paler by the second. Janis froze, and Damian went up to Cady, putting his fingers to her neck. "She's still alive, but we need to get her to the hospital, go open my car door." Damian said, picking Cady up bridal style. "JANIS." She snapped out of her daze, running out the front door and hurrying alongside Damian to the hospital.

 

\---

 

Janis and Damian sat in silence, waiting for the doctors to call them. Janis burst out sobbing, and Damian grabbed her hand, rubbing her back with the other one, softly shushing her. "I-I can't believe... she could be dead right now," Janis whispered, "And I will have never gotten the chance to tell her how much I love her," the dark-haired girl breathed. Damian said softly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as well, "You have to hold out hope, Janis, there's a chance she could be okay, I mean we got to her before..." Janis sobbed, "And what if she's not, Damian? She doesn't deserve to go out like this... She deserves the whole world," Janis said, lowering her voice. "I bet it was Regina, that axe-wound..." Damian looked at Janis, squeezing her hand before saying softly, "Our girl is strong. We know she is. She's gonna be okay.

"Sarkisian?" The pair hopped up as the doctor gestured for them to follow her. She led them to the outside of Cady's room before informing them, "You were very lucky you got her here when you did. We were able to get rid of most of the toxins and she should be awake in the next 5 to 10 minutes. She's going to be okay." The doctor finished, opening up the door. The duo walked into the room carefully, as though any wrong step would shatter the floor. Janis sat by Cady's bedside, grabbing her hand, which was slowly starting to regain its natural warmth. Janis started to sniffle again, and Damian was right by her side, softly suggesting, "maybe you should tell her what you wanted to tell her." Janis nodded slowly and began, "Cady. Truth be told, I... I never thought we'd be here. I didn't know you'd felt this way before now. God, I was so relieved when that doctor said you'd be okay. I love you so damn much Cady, and you deserve more than this... you deserve better than to become some fucking statistic. You deserve the world Cady. God, I love you so much." Janis felt a squeeze as Cady slowly tried to form a sentence through her scratchy throat. "Uh, here," Janis said, offering her some water. She sat up slowly and drank it quickly. "I love you too, since the day we met. It's what I told Gretchen who I guess told Regina," she said softly, coughing between sentences. Janis kissed her softly on the forehead. "I won't let them hurt you again. Promise." She said softly, kissing her again. "Aww!" Damian said loudly, snapping a picture. "Damian! Loud much..." Cady giggled, "I may have taken a shitload of tylenol but I still have a headache. Maybe tone it down a little," she ended in a whisper. "Wow, that was dark. I liked it," Janis said. Cady smiled, saying a soft "I love you" to the pair. They just smiled  and replied, "We've got your back."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> haha did you see the bare and revenge party references
> 
> I'm publishing this at like 3 in the morning so here's hoping this isn't terrible,,, this is a lot


End file.
